Recent developments in the repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms permit minimally invasive surgical procedures through either an axillary or brachial incision or both. This requires the remote manipulation of a repair graft and surgical components. The proximal repair graft is positioned and manoeuvred within the vessel through the use of control lines that are attached to the perimeter of the graft lip and extend to the axillary/brachial incision. Upon completion of the repair procedure, it is necessary to remove the control lines from the vessel. Furthermore, it is desirable to remove as much of the control line as possible to prevent the buildup of thrombus on the remnant control line. There are currently no prior art devices available that are capable of closely cropping these control lines to prevent the referenced build-up.